Forever Love
by I heart you JW
Summary: What's worse than stealing your best friend's girl? How about falling in love with your best friend's imprint and her liking you the same way? Yeah, I'm screwed.
1. School Sucks

**Summery: What's worse than stealing your best friend's girl? How about falling in love with your best friend's imprint and her liking you the same way? Yeah, I'm screwed.**

* * *

I hate school. I mean why does it have to be me? Why couldn't Jake come with me? Or Leah! I mean just because I'm the youngest and look like I belong in high school and Esme said I had to finish school. Well it still doesn't give them the right to send me to school alone!

"Seth, it will be fine," Bella told me before I left.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, besides we need an excuse for being here and with you in school than we'll have a better chance at finding Nessie," he explained.

I sighed and nodded walking out the door to Emmett's jeep. He was driving me to school since I would have to be checked in since it was my first day. Did I mention I hate high school?

Well, maybe I should start to explain a few things. First I'll start off with why were in Diamondhead, Mississippi. I know sounds stupid, eight vampires staying in a town where it's summer nine months of the year, but were here for Renesmee. You see when she was five or looked like she was five or oh you know what I mean. Anyway when she looked five Alice took her, Bella, and Rosalie to some store at the mall and the Nessie just walked off when no one was looking. Bella and Edward searched everywhere but she was nowhere to be found.

I think she ran away. I don't know why but it just seems like something she would do. But no! Seth can't be right because Renesmee would never run away from her prefect family, with her perfect parents, and her perfect eventually gonna be boyfriend.

So now were going around the country looking in different places Alice's visions lead us. It's crazy, I think. I mean if Nessie wanted to be found than she would show up in Alice's visions. I mean seriously I remember Edward and Alice talking about the visions when she was around! And vampires have prefect memory so she must know!

The latest in Alice's crazy visions is a pair of black tights with silver glittery stars on them. Alice said that they have to be Nessie's since they've looked almost everywhere else in the country.

Emmett hopped into the drivers seat and started the car. "So kid what grade you in this time?" He asked.

This seemed routine by now. Emmett would drive me to my new school in his jeep, ask what grade I was in this month-if I'm lucky-, then some girls would gush about how there was a pale guy in a red jeep just like from "the vampire movie." If had a say in it they would remember me too! But no, the dumb ass who made the stupid Eclipse movie got a guy who looks nothing like me so I never get fans questioning me about where I'm from and if I'm "the real Seth Clearwater." It frickin' sucks!

"Junior," I said.

"Huh?"

I growled under my breath. "I said I'm a frickin' junior!" I yelled in a calmish voice.

Emmett chuckled. "Someone's jealous," he snickered.

I growled. "JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled. "I've been to over fifty schools in the last five years and I'm tired of it! I've had to make too many new friends and now I'm just going to give up!"

Emmett sighed. "Seth, friends are always something you'll need," he said. "One day you'll thank me for this."

I sighed. "I'm just going to be the new loner. There shouldn't be a lot of them here so I'll just have to blend in," I shrugged.

Emmett sighed, "Whatever Seth, just remember this. Even if you don't want friends they'll find you anyway." We were silent for the rest of the ride.

I looked at the school sign as we got out of the jeep. "Hancock High School," I sighed. "Let's see how much you suck."

_Emmett sighed me up for school saying Carlisle, i.e. my dad_, was at work so the old, i.e. Emmett, had to come and drop me off. The desk lady excepted his excuse and went to go get my schedule. Once she was back I instantly hated my classes.

"Luck bro," Emmett whispered and walked out the door.

_1st__-Algebra ll_

_2__nd__-World History_

_3__rd__-Biology_

_Lunch_

_4__th__-Art_

Now how in hell did I get art? I suck at drawing and see no point in paint unless it involves a paint war. Then there's Algebra ll, I have no idea how I got that, I know I have to take it eventually but I still hate math. World History, hum, not that bad, I can get a nap in that class. Biology, I was pretty in science so I should be fine there.

So having missed first period I went straight to world history. I was happy though because I did get a nap in that call. Next was biology. My teacher was nice and the fact that I could understand what we were learning helped. Finally I got to lunch, that just pissed me off more. Usually Esme gives me extra money so I can buy a second serving of food so I won't be starving, since us werewolves eat a lot, but for some reason she decided not to do that. So I got only one slice of the disgusting overly greasy pizza with the broccoli covered in at least a pound of cheese, and that's only on my plate. Then there was the dessert, a small piece of cake. I hate this cheep school, at least the others could afford good food!

Finally I got to art class. I walked to the art room, not hard to find with the big black sign that said "Art Room" on it, and meant the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Lindsey and you must be Seth?" The teacher said. Mrs. Lindsey had brownish blond hair. She was in an artist smock with paint all over it.

I nodded. "Hello."

Mrs. Lindsey smiled. "Sit wherever you like. I'll explain your assignment once I get everyone else started," she said turning to the next person.

I nodded and sat down in the seat farthest in the back. I pulled out a book and started reading since there was nothing else to do. After a few minutes Mrs. Lindsey walked up to me. She explained that I was just to paint what I feel. She showed me where the paint and brushes were then gave me a sheet of paper and walked away.

I got my paints-black, green, blue, little white, brown, red, violet- and brushes then went back to my seat and started at my page. I continued this for the next ten minutes.

I looked up when I heard a noise. A girl was standing next to me. She had wavy bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve blood red shirt dress with red converses and black tights with glittery silver stars on them.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Hannah." She smiled. Her mouth was filled with pearly white teeth. I nodded to her than looked back at my blank paper. I heard the chair next to me squeak as she sat down. "So did Mrs. Lindsey give you the feeling assignment?"

"Yeah," I muttered. My eyes moved from the paper to my feet.

"Well why isn't anything on the paper?" She giggled.

I smirked. I looked over at her red converses and noticed something. "She's wearing black tights with silver stars on them," I muttered.

"Huh?" She asked looking up from my paints.

I shook my head. "What are you doing?" I asked her confused.

She smiled and continued moving the brush around in the paint. "I thought that if you had different colors to work with you'd have more ideas for the assignment," she smiled.

I looked around at the colors she made. "How'd you do that hunter green color?" I asked. "The green from the jug was really bright."

"Black, green, and a little brown," she explained. Hannah looked up at me. "I've been in art classes for long enough to know what colors you need to make a bright ugly color beautiful," she smiled. "Paints are just like people."

"How so?" I asked raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Well some people are just lost in there old colorless shells. And they can never find the right colors, or people, to make there shells beautiful so they wonder around eventually losing hope. But eventually, one day, they find the prefect color to make them pop and BAM!" I jumped as Hannah pushed the try of paints in front of my face. "You have forever love."

I frowned. "I stopped believing in love a long time ago," I told her. I might imprint someday so there's no point in trying to do the love thing.

"Never stop believing in love," she said. "Besides forever love is not something you can stop. It's like this automatic pull or something like that. I've never felt it."

"So you've never been in love?" I heard myself ask.

Hannah shook her head. "Or in like." She must have sensed my confusion. "In like is before you can say you love someone. Like with little elementary schoolers, they don't love someone but they do like them. So your in like."

I nodded. It makes some sense. Wait, the tights. Alice had mentioned that tights like those would have something to do with Nessie. No, this is more than likely another one of her dead leads. This human girl has nothing to do with Renesmee.

I took the brush from Hannah and started painting with the new colors she made. I looked up after a minute to see she was still sitting there. "Don't you have work to do?" I asked.

Hannah shook her head. "Nope, I finished so I thought you could use some help," she smiled. "What's your name anyways?"

"Seth," I said simply. Hannah nodded and just watched. I sat painting with her watching until it was time to clean up.

Mrs. Lindsey walked over and looked at my painting. "I like the fact that you created new colors," she smiled referring to the mixed colors. "Nice job." She set the painting on a drying rack then told everyone to line up.

"You welcome," Hannah said walking around me.

"Thank you," I called following her. Hannah giggled. _She sounds just like Nessie,_ I thought. "So what bus do you ride?"

"900," she said.

"Me too," I said. What the hell? Why am I talking to this girl?

Hannah turned and started walking backwards down the hall. "If you want I could introduce you to some people," she shrugged.

I looked into her eyes. They were big and brown. The kind that could talk you into doing anything, even if you didn't want to. They were also the kind that could hypnotize you.

"Okay," I said without realizing it.

Hannah's smile widened and her eyes filled with light. "Don't worry Seth, I'll make sure you make friends with the right people," she said taking my hand and pulling me towards the buses.

"I'm an idiot," I muttered. I mean it's obvious I didn't imprint on this girl, so why am I letting her walk all over me?

"Who's your friend?" Someone called out as we approached the bus. It was a girl with curly dark brown hair. She was tanner than most people I'd seen here and taller than most of them too. I swear I smelt wolf too. Who knows maybe she has Quileute in her blood.

The girl standing next to her snickered. She was a short girl with wavy black hair and too pale even for the South skin. Though she wasn't as pale as Hannah she was still pale.

Hannah grinned. "Guys, this is my new friend Seth," she turned to me, "Seth these are my best friends Raven," she gestured to the girl that smelled like wolf, "and Victoria."

"Hey, I'm Raven." Raven stuck her hand out. I shook it, trying to _be nice._ Or at least that's what Esme said is so important.

Victoria seemed shy. When I looked in her direction she simply lifted her right hand and waved. I nodded in her direction and followed as the three girls walked on the bus.

"Sit by me," Hannah said sitting in a seat in the middle of the bus. I shrugged and sat next to her seeing as there was no where better to sit. Victoria and Raven sat in front of us.

As the bus pulled away from the high school I watched as the sign disappeared in the distanced. Hell, who knows maybe if I get lucky I won't have to come back to this hell hole. I hope that Alice's realized that her vision was just another dead end and there was no need to even come down here.

"You don't want friends do you?"

I looked up. "Huh?"

Hannah was staring at me. "I said, you don't really want friends do you?" I shook my head. She smiled. "I get it. You've probably had to move to a lot of schools in the past few years but trust me even if you don't want them, they'll find you."

I looked away. "You know were not friends," I muttered.

She giggled. "Yeah right, if you didn't want to be my friend Seth you wouldn't have let me mess with your paints. You would have told me to leave you alone and _mind my own business_."

I looked back at her with solid eyes. "Hannah, I don't want to be your friend. In fact, I don't want any friends. I'll have to move within the next few weeks so there is no point in having friends. Besides I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Es-… mom." Crap, almost said Esme.

Hannah shrugged. "Well to late. I don't care if you don't want to be my friend because if your not my friend than one of the preps will find you and pull you into the popular crowd and I can tell it be harder for you if you got stuck there than here," she explained.

I looked back at her stunned. "What the hell?" Now I was confused.

She sighed and looked at me with a small smiled on her face. She grabbed my hand and said, "Seth, I'm your friend, deal with it. Trust me you won't regret having a few friends."

I looked away. "Never know," I said pulling my hand out of hers.

After staring at me for a second Hannah shook her head and looked away. She pulled out her Mp3 player and started to silently sing along to the songs. I looked back at her and listened carefully to what she was singing.

"The stars lean down to kiss you and I lay awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly but I'll miss your arms around me. I send a postcard to you dear cause I wish you were here."

"Vanilla Twilight, Owl City," she said turning to me. "Know them?"

I nodded. "They're pretty cool," I shrugged. That was an understand meant. Owl City's lyrics made no sense unless you could understand the meaning behind them and I understand them easily, which meant I liked the songs.

"Ha! Please, that's and understand meant!" She said. Hannah turned her whole body to face me. "Owl City is an awesome band and I don't care if the lyrics don't make any sense because you have to get the meaning behind them to know what they really mean!"

I stared at her. "Your correct," I whispered. "You know you're the first person to ever say that. Not even my family will agree with me, or listen."

Hannah smiled. "Well, I love music so I understand things about it much easier than other people," she said.

The rest of the ride Hannah and I just talked about music and other things we liked. Starting with Owl City somehow we got to favorite desserts.

"I like vanilla berry frozen yogurt," Hannah said. "It's good for you and delicious."

"Please, the best dessert in the world is chocolate cake with chocolate icing covered with chocolate syrup," I said.

Hannah smiled. "Chocolate was truly a gift from God. But one day I'll try your fave dessert if you try mine, deal?"

I shook her hand. "Deal," I said. "Once you taste the mouthwatering powers of chocolate you can forget about ever eating healthy again."

"Wait until you taste the delicious ice cream that's good for you, you'll just die," she smirked.

I smiled. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but your right, friends are good," I said.

Hannah smirked. "Good to hear now up this is my stop," she said standing.

I frowned and looked out the window. Isn't that the pool I passed this morning? "Where are we?" I asked confused.

"Holiday Village," Hannah said. "Did you miss your stop?"

"_Seth, you get off at the Holiday Village sign. And don't fall asleep on the bus it's sunny here and we won't be able to come and get you," Esme said at breakfast._

"Nope, this is my stop too," I said following her off the bus.

Hannah smiled. "Sweetness," she said. "If you want you could come to my house. My dad just brought me a new gallon of frozen yogurt," she said.

I was about to say that I'd like to since I'd be able to go ahead and win our deal when I heard a horn honk. I looked back and saw Edward's silver Volvo, inside sat Bella, Jake, and Alice. Bella drown the Volvo right up behind me.

I sighed. "I got to go Hannah," I told her with regret. If they had been here a few minutes later than I could have been at Hannah's house already cleaning out her fridge.

Hannah smiled. "No problem, another day I can kick you butt," she said and waved at the car before turning down the road and walking off.

The moment I sat down in the car I was attacked with questions. I didn't catch them all but I knew they had to do with school.

"Fine," I said hoping I answered they're questions.

"Good," Bella said. Good, I said the right think for once.

The truth was all I was thinking about was how I had gotten the one thing I didn't want. The one thing I had lost all hope in. I had got a friend and she knew me a little too well.

**

* * *

So, what's you comments? Any thoughts on the characters I did describe? Any ideas where this is going? I'm open to suggestions but won't promise to use them.**

**Thanks for reading guys. Again this story plot is something I hadn't seen on fanfiction before so I thought "Hey, what the hell?" Please review.**

**~Bella ;)**


	2. Is it about a girl?

**Sorry it's been forever! Before you go yelling at me listen! For the last week or so Fanfiction has not let me upload my chapters so I wasn't able to post. I'm so sorry! But here it is!**

* * *

"You look happy this morning," Esme said messing with my hair. I nodded as I scarped down the pancakes Bella had made. Esme was an okay cook but Bella, she was frickin great! "Could it have to do with a girl?" She asked curiously.

Jacob laughed with his mouth full causing bits of chewed pancake to fall to the table. "Please Esme, Seth doesn't do the puppy love," he laughed.

Esme shrugged and patted my head. "You never know. When love happens there's no stopping it." Handing Jacob a napkin she said, "Clean it up," then walked off.

Jacob wiped off the table than looked up at me. "Just remember you can have 'puppy love'," he used air quotes as he said 'puppy love', "but one day you will imprint and have to give it all up."

I just glared at him before standing up and putting my plate in the sink. "Never know, I might not imprint," I grumbled walking out the door. Esme says I can ride the bus since we live in a neighborhood with one now.

I don't understand why Jacob has to take it out on me! I mean I was in a good mood until he gave his input. Just because he lost his imprint doesn't mean he has to ruin my life! If Renesmee wanted to be found she's do something about it, find us maybe!

I heard Hannah giggle in the distance. Wow, I hate this hearing. I don't understand why werewolves have to have such good hearing, okay maybe I do but it never comes in handy if your never patrolling. I guess joining Jacob's pack might have not been the best idea. I had to move to look for Renesmee so I never see my mom, I never see any of my old friends-probably won't again-, then Leah's at college so she can't suffer with me. This really does suck.

"Hey Seth!" I looked up and saw Hannah running over to meet me. She frowned as she approached. "What's wrong? Why ya so down?" She walked next to me.

I shrugged. "Nothing, my brother's just being an asshole," I stated.

Hannah nodded. "Older I'm guessing," I nodded. "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

I shrugged. "Why do I believe you've said that before?" I asked.

Hannah blushed and looked away. I'm not sure if she had said it or not but she said something like it yesterday. "Anyway," Hannah said, acting as if she had never been embarrassed. "The neighborhood kids are playing Cops and Robbers tonight, also know as a good game of chase, I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

I looked up. She wanted me to play, why? "It's kinda a once a month thing that us kids do to just relax and have fun. Since you seem stressed at your house I figured you'd like to have some fun," she smiled showing her white teeth.

I smiled. "Sounds fun, but would you have invited me even if my brother wasn't an ass?" I laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I ran over here, cause the guys would be pissed if I…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because as soon as we got to the bus stop and someone over heard her one of the guys interrupted her.

"We'd be pissed if you did what?" A guy asked. He had yellow blond hair and was on the chubby side. He wasn't the tallest guy, shorter than Hannah, so I assumed he was younger.

"I invited Seth to play Cops and Robbers since it's a neighborhood thing, Kaleb," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, we just got our teams even since Valerie started to play last month. Now if he's in then we'll have uneven teams again," Kaleb said in a stern voice, as if to say the subject was closed.

"Ha!" Hannah laughed. "This is a free country, besides I already invited him." She said like she had just outwitted him.

Kaleb groaned. "Whatever. You're in charge of the newbie. You teach him the rules and whatever. He gets out you get out got it?" He said.

"No, it's cool, I don't have to play," I said.

"Deal," Hannah turned to me. "You'll be a robber, you need to wear dark clothes and be a fast runner or good hider."

"Hannah, I don't want you to get out because of me," I told her. "I'll just stay home, it's not like I haven't got enough to do."

Hannah shook her head. "No, you're going to have fun." She must have sensed my doubt because next she put her arm around my shoulder and said, "Don't worry I'm one of the best robbers there is so we won't be caught."

I looked at her with widened eyes. "Is the fact that you're a great criminal supposed to reassure me of something?" I asked.

Hannah laughed, "Funny, Seth, real funny."

Algebra ll gave me a headache. I felt like my skull imploding inside my head. I need some Tylenol. World History help a little. They nap was good until the teacher snapped a ruler on my desk and gave me a warning. The rest of the period I was just trying to keep my eyes open. Biology, that was just too easy. Biology easily made my favorite educational class.

Finally, lunch came. The food I wasn't looking forward to as much as being able to take a nap. After gulping down my sloppy joe and a little pint of milk, I laid my head on the table and feel asleep. After lunch I walked to art ready for school to end. Sadly, I wasn't that lucky.

"Okay class, so today we're going to draw portraits of another person," Mrs. Lindsey said. She explained and showed us where the eyes, nose, mouth, and ears would be on the face. "So partner up and get to drawing."

I felt my head grow heavy and finally let it drop to the table. I let myself indulge in sleep. Taking every precise moment of sleep I could muster up, I enjoyed the rest of the school day. When I heard someone tell me to wake up and nudge my shoulder I willingly sat up happy to finally have my headache disappear. This day was starting to look better already.

"Morning sleep head," Hannah laughed as put her sketch book into her bag. "I thought you'd never wake up."

I looked around and realized that everyone was packing up. I shoot up in my chair and looked at the clock. No wonder, we only had five minutes left in school. "Did I sleep through art?" I asked looking around for my book bag.

"Yep," Hannah nodded then pointed to the chair on the other side of me. I saw my bag sitting in it. "Don't worry I got my assignment done, you'll have to do your best to draw someone tomorrow though."

I shrugged standing up and throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Who cares, school's almost over and I got in some sleep without getting yelled at, I'm happy," I smiled.

With an eye roll we headed off to the bus. The bus ride seemed shorter today. Everyone was buzzing about the neighborhood game that almost everyone on the bus was invited to, since over half of them got off in our neighborhood. It seemed as though everyone had a partner, someone who they had worked with before and knew their strengths and weaknesses. I, on the other hand, had never played this game and realized Hannah had a real disadvantage. Sucks for her.

"The game starts at seven-thirty, that usually gives us enough time to eat dinner at home but is after dark so we have a better chance to hide," Hannah explained as we got off the bus. "I'll be at your house fifty minutes early so we can scoop out got places to hide before the game starts."

I nodded. "Also wear dark clothes and bring a flashlight because we don't want to get caught," I repeated what she had said this morning.

Hannah nodded. "You got this down don't ya?" I nodded. "Good know go make your parents let you go cause I refuse to go partner less."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, they won't care," I reassured her, knowing full and well no one would even notice I was gone.

After eating dinner, I helped Bella clear the table trying to be nice. You see Bella was the go to person when it came to things involving me. She was like a second mom or nicer better older sister.

She noticed my niceness. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Well actually I wanted to hang out with some friends tonight."

"Seth, it's a school night," she stated.

"I know, but I'll be in the neighborhood and we're just playing cops and robbers, no biggie," I waved it off as if it didn't matter.

"So it doesn't matter if you don't go?" Bella said smirking. Damn, this girl was good.

I swallowed back the last of my pride. "I have to go, I already promised someone I'd be their partner," I said looking up at the clock. I had about ten minutes before Hannah arrived at my house, just enough time to change and dig for a flashlight.

Bella nodded. "I guess but have a flashlight and your phone on you at all times," she said.

I nodded. "Thanks Bells," I said running off to my room. I changed into some dark wash jeans and a black shirt and walked into the living to ask if anyone knew where a flashlight was.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked. Oh God, another vision to lead us no where.

"I saw Nessie's wavy bronze hair flowing behind her in the blackness. It was weird because it looked as if her head was cover by a hat or something," Alice said. "She was also dressed in all black. It looked like she was going to rob a bank because she was even carrying a small sack."

Edward nodded. "Do you thing it was in this town?" He asked her.

Alice nodded. "Maybe, possible in this neighborhood. I saw some houses in the background. We could drive around and see if I recognized any?" She suggested. Everyone quickly agreed.

"Be careful," I warned. "The neighborhood kids are playing cops and robbers so you wouldn't want to hit any of them."

"Is that where your off to in all black?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "Do we have a flashlight? I was supposed to bring one," I asked. Esme nodded and disappeared into the back of the house. Moments later she was back and handed me a medium sized blue flashlight. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, Seth," she smiled. "Be careful."

I nodded. "I will," I said.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Three quick knocks on the door. I looked up at the clock and saw it was seven-fifteen. Looks like it's time for Hannah and I to find a hiding spot.

**Bella's POV**

"I'll get it," I said standing up from my spot on the couch next to Edward. I hoped Alice's vision would help us this time. I mean I really did miss my daughter but her visions had led us no where in the past and I was starting to lose faith in them. I love Alice and Renesmee but if this keeps happening I might lose hope.

I opened the door and felt the smell hit me hard and fast. It was sweet, like flowers, but spicy as a Mexican restaurant. It was as if two people's scents had be smashed together into one. On one hand the sweet lilac smell reminded me of Renesmee, whiles the spicy one made me thing of someone who knew the different between love and hate and chose the stronger of the two-whichever it may be at the moment. I looked down and was astonished by what I saw.

"Is Seth home?" A girl asked. She was dressed in all black, from her long sleeved shirt-which showed no skin-to her black converses. Her skin, from what I saw of it, was a pale color with little color and her eyes were the beautiful milk chocolates I remembered so well from my human life. The thing that confirmed my suspicions though was her hair. Her hair was long, almost to her butt, and wavy. It was Edward's beautiful unforgettable bronze color and she had a black beanie trapping it on top her head.

"Renesmee?" I asked. My daughter.

**

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter. I had so many ideas for how the whole story would go just not how the next few chapters would. I decided that this game would just help move things along.**

**I decided that maybe I should try Bella's POV because it would show you have she sees things, how she loves her daughter but is starting to not trust Alice's visions.**

**Also if something doesn't make sense tell me and I'll go back and fix it because its about 1:10 in the morning and I'm tired but I'm forcing myself to get this chapter up for you guys. because I was so nice and persistent will you please review? Thanks for reading.**

**~Bella ;)**


	3. Pucker up Romeo

**Bella's POV**

"Renesmee?" I question the girl in silence.

The girl didn't hear me. "Uh, I don't want to sound rude or anything but Seth and I were going to scoop out some good hiding spots and we kinda need to get going," she said sweetly. Just like my baby.

After the shock wore off, I nodded. "Of course," I said. "Just one second. If you want you can come in."

She smiled showing her sparkling white fangs-okay, not fangs but her teeth are damn too white to be human!-and said, "Thank you, but I think I'll just stay out here."

I nodded again and ran off to the living room. Everyone was sitting down discussing where we were going to check for Nessie. Seth was sitting on the arm of the couch looking impatient.

"She's outside," I said.

Everyone looked up. Edward walked over to me. "Love, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Our daughter is standing outside of that door right now!" I told him. He looked at me as if I had just grown a second head. "Don't look at me that way!" I yelled at him.

"Love, it's just, you sound a little…" he tried to tell me but Emmett interrupted him.

"You sound crazy sis!" Emmett finished for him.

"I'm not crazy," I stomped. "She's out there!"

Seth laughed. "No, that's Hannah," he told me, he's eyes lighting up. "She's my partner for the cops and robbers game."

I groaned. "Go and look at her! she's Renesmee!" I yelled.

"Seth?"

I turned around and saw that "Nessie" had walked into the living room. I looked back at my family and saw that everyone was staring at her with wide eyes and mouths on the floor. The only one who looked semi-normal was Seth, who was just smiling.

Wait. I did a double take on Seth. He had a brilliant smile on his face, one he hadn't worn in a very long time, but the telltale sign were his eyes. They were bright and happy. Seth hadn't been this happy in months, if not years. He wouldn't. No, he couldn't like her. Renesmee was his best friend and pack leader's imprint.

Nessie stood there looking awkward as she took in everyone's stares. "Uh, Seth can we get going?" She asked. Then she put a hand in front her mouth, as if it would only make Seth hear what she was about to say, and added, "Plus your family is starting to creep me out."

Seth cracked up laughing and grabbed the flashlight. "Yeah, you'll get used to it," he smirked and walked over to her showing the flashlight. "I found one."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "I brought a sack for our find," she pulled out a small brown sack-is that the one from Alice's vision?-from her back pocket and tossed it to him. Smiling, she added, "They usually do a pot taking a dollar or two from everyone and the winner gets to keep it. So bring a couple dollars."

Seth nodded. "I got to go get some money from my room, think you could survive a few more minutes with my family," he laughed.

Nessie looked at us and frowned. "I think, I should come with you," she sounded uneasy.

Emmett was the first to have the shock wear off. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's just we're so shock that Seth actually brought a girl home. We were starting to worry he was heading in the other direction, if you know what I mean."

Nessie sighed and held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, you caught me," she said. "I'm his alibi. He's really going out on a date with Justin Bieber."

Even I had to laugh at that one. No one has ever been able to out do Emmett's smart ass comments before. I never knew Nessie had it in her.

When all the laughter start to calm down, Emmett smiled. "I got to hand it to you girl, I like you," he said. "I'm Emmett, Seth's awesome adopted brother."

Nessie smiled. "Are you the one who he said was a total ass this morning or was that another one?" She asked.

Seth leaned in to her ear and whispered, "It was the really tan one," he told her.

Nessie giggled and nodded. "Well, then Emmett it's nice to meet you," she smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Hannah."

So Ness was going with Hannah. Not a bad name, not the best but it hid the Renesmee thing really well. Emmett raised his eyebrows but shook her hand anyway. "Nice to meet you," he said smiling.

"Here," Edward held out a ten dollar bill to Seth. He just looked at it confused. Edward never gave Seth money unless it was necessary for survival. This was new. "For your pot."

Hannah/Renesmee shook her head. "No, Seth only needs like three dollars. Ten is way to much and I don't really want to have to pay it back if we lose it," she said.

Edward shook his head. "Then it's a gift. Thanks for being Seth's friend," he said thrusting the money in their direction.

Seth shrugged. "Thanks," he said stuffing the money into his pocket. "Come on lets go before things get weirder."

Hannah/Nessie laughed again. "Let's go!" She urged. "We need to sneak away for you date with Bieber." Seth just laughed and shoved her shoulder as they walked out the door.

When the door closed I turned back to my family and put my hands on my hips. "I told you so!" I yelled at them.

Edward nodded. "That was indeed our daughter and the girl from Alice's visions," he suddenly smiled. "We're going to have her back Bella." He pulled me into a hug. I was just as happy as him. Renesmee had been the focus of my attention for years and now I could stop worrying as much.

"I wonder if she has amnesia?" Carlisle thought out loud.

"Why do you think that?" Esme asked with her eyebrow raised in interest.

"Well, she obviously doesn't remember us otherwise she would have been happy to see her mother and father again. Perhaps she needs a reminder of who she is, maybe we could have an intervention?" Carlisle suggested looking at Edward and I for approval.

We nodded. "It sounds like a great idea," I smiled. "When?"

"Perhaps tomorrow or maybe this weekend would be better," he suggested.

Alice nodded. "This weekend looks good. Plus it will give her time to coop before going back to school," she said.

"Why didn't Seth tell us?" It was the first time Jacob spoke since Nessie walked in. He looked up and caught my eyes. "He knows how much we care about her, how much you and I care. So why wouldn't he tell us?"

I shook my head. "Maybe he didn't know," I suggested, trying to protect Seth. "Maybe he just didn't think twice about it."

Jacob nodded, thinking this the most likely thing. "Yeah, he didn't know." Jacob smiled again. "I'm going to run through the woods tonight and keep an eye on her."

Alice nodded. "I like that idea," she looked to Edward and I. "We could all do it, take spots around the neighborhood, and make sure she isn't harmed?"

"She should be fine with Seth," Esme said, with the smile of a loving mother. "Seth is a good kid and he wouldn't let his friend get hurt, weather it be Renesmee or someone else."

"I agree with Esme," I nodded. I trusted Seth 100%. I knew he was a good fighter and could defend her if need.

"I'm going with Jacob," Edward said. He looked at me. "I can never be too careful." He gave my favorite crooked smile making me melt in his arms.

In the end, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and I were the only ones who ended up staying. Weather it be because they didn't trust Seth-I believed this was true-or they thought Edward was right about never being too careful, Jacob, Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie went to hide in the woods and watch Nessie and Seth for the night.

**Seth's POV**

"So why do you play this game anyway?" I asked her. After she explained that the cops were guarding this little plastic wand thing and if the robs stole it they won. If the robs were all caught or no one had taken the wand by nine o'clock then the cops won. There wasn't much point to it.

"Because it's fun," Hannah laughed. "Plus, by the time everyone had put money in the pot there is usually at least twenty bucks."

I nodded. "So, you play for money?" I stated the obvious.

She nodded. "That and the thrill of tricking people. It's really easy actually," she said. I looked over at her face and saw what she meant. Her eyes were zoned out, probably thinking about other times she'd tricked people, and her lips were in a malicious smile.

"Stop," I said. Hannah looked up at me with raised eyebrows. "You looked evil even you do that."

Hannah shrugged. "In the battle of good versus evil good usually wins. But you have a hell of a lot more fun being evil," she gave me a grin that said 'I'm joking but still serious.' It was dazzling. What the hell! I did not just think that!

Shaking my head, I changed the subject. "Where do you plan on hiding?" I asked her. At the moment we were walking down a road. We had just left the meeting spot, the bathrooms by the pool that was in the middle of our little neighborhood, and put our bets in a sack. The "robbers", which we were, had been told we had ten minutes to hide before the "cops" came after us.

She shrugged. "Raven has some thick woods by her house, we could hide there?" She looked up at me for approval.

I shrugged. "You know this place better than I do," I told her.

Hannah nodded. "This way," she looked around and ran across the road jumping into the thick trees on the other side. I followed her. "Up here!" She called. I looked up and saw she was sitting on the tree branch above me.

Shaking my head, I climbed up and sat on the tree branch next to hers. "A tree?" I asked.

Hannah nodded. "This is one of my favorite places to come," she admitted. Hannah reached back and grabbed a plastic bottle. Popping it open she took a swig and handed it to me. "Want some?"

I took the bottle, hesitantly. Slowly I lifted the bottle to my lips and drank. "Kool-Aid?" I said. "Really?"

She smiled. "I brought it up here last night," she said sheepishly. "Like I said, this is one of my favorite places. I come up here to read and draw. It's relaxing." Her smile was bright. It lit up the darkening night. She looked up at me with her brown eyes. "I've never told anyone that before."

I was taken aback. "Why me then?" I asked. "Why not one of those friends of your's your trying to force me to meet." I said the last part in a joking tone hoping to show her it didn't really matter, but it did. I was the new guy she meant yesterday. Her friends she had know for years, if not since birth. So why would she show me?

Hannah smiled and giggled a little. "I'm not forcing you to do anything, just giving you a little push like mom birds do to baby bird," she laughed. "But I told you about this because…I don't really know. It's just like your gonna be one of those people who are important," she looked at me. "Do you get what I mean?"

I shook my head. "No clue whatsoever," I told her leaning back against the trunk. "What now?"

Hannah shrugged and turned putting her legs on the branch on the right side of her and laying her head in my lap. "Don't know, guess we wait till people come looking for us then we'll head out," she said.

I nodded. "Good enough," I closed my eyes happy to be relaxing for a while. "Do you really want to play this?" I asked her after ten minutes of silence.

I looked down at Hannah. She opened her eyes. "Not really. It's usually fun because Raven and I would always be paired up and mess with people's heads," she had the malicious smile on her face again. I frowned. I didn't like that look on her face. She doesn't seem like an evil person. Hannah seems more like one of those people who when she looks at something, really looks at it, then gives people her true opinion, not an evil or even mean person.

Hannah saw my frown and stopped smiling. She looked up at me with a worried frown on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I just don't see you as an evil person," I confessed. "And that smile you keep doing, I don't like it. It's not right on your face."

Hannah smirked. "I thought you didn't want to be my friend Seth," she teased me. "Now your worrying about me becoming evil," she laughed. "Your so weird."

Damn it! She was right. I had told her yesterday that I didn't want friends, and didn't need them. Now today I was saying how I didn't like her looking evil. What was going on with me.

Hannah laughed again. "I'm right and you know it," she smiled another one of those brilliant smiles. "Wanna blow this popsicle stand?" She asked.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "You sound like my mother," or at least Emmett. Some of the older Cullens would always say old sayings like 'blow this popsicle stand.'

Hannah shrugged. "So, popsicles are awesome and I bet blowing one up would be even more fun," she smiled. "We really should try that one day."

"Agreed," I chuckled. "Now, as you put it, 'let's blow this popsicle stand."

Hannah started laughing. "Funny Seth, funny," she lifted her head off my lap and readjusted herself on her branch. "Now come on, let's go find something to do." Hannah jumped down off the branch.

I followed her. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I see two options, your house," she paused and looked up at me.

"Sure if you want to be smothered with questions about if were dating and what not," I joked.

She shook her head and I saw a shiver go through my body. "No, I guess it's my house," she said looking up at me.

"Will I get smothered with questions about marriage proposals and such?" I asked with a joking tone.

She laughed. "No, but my father hold a gun to your temple and tell you that if I'm pregnant they'll never find you body," he tone was serious.

My eyes widened. "I don't want to die," I said. "This is a bad idea."

Hannah all of a sudden started laughing. She bent over and held her stomach. "I'm joking Seth," she smiled. "But he does care about me that much and will yell at anyone if I get pregnant."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I will never let him find out about our secret relationship," I throw my arm over her shoulder. "Now give your secret boyfriend a kiss."

Hannah laughed. "Okay, pucker up Romeo," she said.

I pulled back a little. "I'm joking you know," I told her.

"Yeah, I was too," her voice was so steady I couldn't tell if she was or not.

I shook my head. "Let's go," I said. Hannah nodded and pulled away from me walking to the road. Her house was maybe a two minute walk down the street from where we were. It was normal size, no where near as big as Esme's, and was a sky blue color. She had a basketball goal by her drive way and had toys all over her front pouch.

"What's with the toys?" I asked pointing to the little pink bicycle with those little strings on the handles..

"I have a six year old little sister," she said. "Annoying as hell but I love her."

I snorted. Hannah looked at me. "Your lucky to have a little sister. I'm the youngest in my family," I said.

Hannah smiled. "No, your lucky to have older siblings. I've always wanted an older sister," she looked off into space for a second but quickly shook her head. "Let's get inside." She opened the door. "Mom, I'm home."

I walked into the living room. It had a green love seat, green chair, and tan recliner. A table was in front of the couch and on the wall across from the couch there was a flat screen TV. Finally, there was a fish tank in front of the window by the TV. Nothing to fancy.

Hannah's mom came out what I assumed was the kitchen. "Hey, what about your game?" She asked. Hannah's mom looked nothing like her. She was just barely taller than Hannah and had chestnut brown hair. Her eyes were a blue green. Her attention turn to me. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend Seth, he's new," she motion to me. "We got bored and decided to hang out here for a while. Is it okay if he stays for dinner?"

Hannah's mom nodded. "Sure, it won't be ready for a while though," she said then looked at me. "I'm Mrs. Audrey, Hannah's mother."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Seth." She nodded, smiling, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on, we can hang out in my room," Hannah said leading me toward a hallway. We passed by a laundry room her little sisters room, who's name was Ashley, a bathroom, and her parent's bedroom. "This is my room."

I looked up and saw we were at the end of the hall. On her door was a piece of purple construction paper. It said "Hannah's Room" at the top in red paint. On it she had drawn a skull and cross bones with a bow in it's hair and a stereo with music notes coming out. "Really?"

She nodded. "Boredom does wonders for people," she opened her door. "This is my room.

I walked in and looked around. She had two windows, one on one side, the other on the other side. By the window opposite of the door she had a dresser with a stereo on it and a wooden desk next to that with a TV on the wall above it. In front of the other window she had a bookshelf that was overflowing with books. Next to the bookshelf was her bed, that had a zebra print comforter on it, and next to that was a small nightstand with pens, pencils, an alarm clock, a lamp, a book, and lots of random papers stacked on it. She had some drawing and pictures of her friends on her walls.

"Like?" She joked sitting down on her bed and turning the TV on.

I shrugged. "Better than my room," I sat down next to her and then noticed the calendar that was next to the door above the light switch. "You like _Twilight_?" I said kind of amazed.

The Twilight books were an act of desperation on Edward and Bella's part. Bella had suggested it after about a year after Nessie had disappeared. She decided to write up her story and sent it to a not well known author, Stephanie Meyer. The lady had thought it was a good book idea and agreed to publish it for Bella. Bella had hoped that if Renesmee saw her story she would try and find them. They book was a bust though since Nessie still hadn't contacted them.

Hannah shrugged. "I will admit it was well written and the vampires were original but it is not one of my favorite books. The main idea wasn't very original though, considering J. K. Smith had already done the vampire human falling in love thing in _Vampire Diaries_," she said. "The calendar was a gift from a friend and I didn't feel like returning it or throwing it away."

I sighed in relief. At least Hannah was normal. She wasn't obsessed with Edward or Jacob like all the other girls were. She didn't debate over "what if" questions that had no chance of coming true since the story was already laid out. But I did have to know something. It shouldn't be important but it was to me.

"Hey, how do you feel about the Seth dude from the book?" I asked. I know it shouldn't matter what Hannah had to say about me but I cared. If anyone mention that Twilight books before no one said anything about me, and if they did it was just 'Oh did you know Booboo Stewart is playing him.'

Hannah smiled. "I think Seth's pretty cool. I mean sure he's background to the main characters but he's still cool. I don't know why Jacob talks about him like he's so annoying and stuff. It's not his fault he's excited. I would be to if I was a new werewolf," she said. Hannah looked over at me. "Your cool to Seth, one of the coolest guys I've ever meant. Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked.

"For being my friend. I'm glad I found someone like you before an asshole found me," she smiled then hugged me.

I was stunned for a second but hugged her back. Hannah was a cool girl. _When love happens there's not stopping it,_ Esme's words repeated in my head. No, I thought, this isn't love, this is friends being friends. I don't love Hannah, if I did I would know, right?

I looked over Hannah's shoulder. Something caught my eye. I looked out her open window and saw a reddish shape forming. I growled lightly. Does no one trust me? I thought as I saw Jacob's wolf run into the woods.

* * *

**How's that? I'm pretty sure this chapter was longer than the other ones. So, this should make up for the wait. Please review because I really need to know if this story is really any good. So please, please, please review!**


	4. I'm So Sorry

**Seth's POV**

"You know I could walk you home," Hannah said for the fifth time tonight, "or I could drive you on my dad's gold cart." We were standing on Hannah's pouch now. It had grown dark long ago so we only had the pouch light for us to see. Hannah's mom, Mrs. Audrey I think, had made hamburger helper for dinner and, to my surprise, Hannah ate almost as much as I did. Why this surprised me you ask? She's a little human girl and I'm a werewolf, I burn the amount of calories shifting that she has to walk miles to burn off. So her eating like five helpings surprised the hell outta me.

I shook my head. "No," I said giving her the same response. "It's fine, I think I can find my own way home."

Hannah laughed. I smiled, her laugh was so natural, it was like she didn't even have to think about it. I loved hearing her laughed and sucked in as much as I could. Damn! I sound like a drug addict!

"I know you can," she frowned. "I just like talking to you, it's easy for me." She whispered the last part, of course, I heard.

I smiled. "I like hanging out with you too. I've never really had anyone around my age in my family and no one has ever really got me like you do," what the hell? Why was I telling her this? I hadn't even admitted this crap to myself yet!

A small smile lit Hannah's face. Her eyes shifted to the window behind me then back to me. She leaned up and kissed my cheek quickly before stepping away. Oh shit! She kissed me!

Hannah's face turned red and I think her neck did too. I wonder how far that blush went? Stop thinking about that! "I had fun Seth. See you tomorrow," she said quickly then turned around and basically ran back into her house.

I paused, still stunned that she'd kissed me, then turned and started to walk home. I wasn't supposed to date. I was supposed to someday find my imprint then live happily ever after. I saw what happened when you dated. All the pain my sister went through because of Sam, all the crap Jacob and Bella had to go through because he liked her then imprinted on Nessie. I'd decided dating was just a bad idea but now… I just don't know.

Even though I just meant Hannah yesterday I felt like I'd known her my whole life. We connected so easily even though we were so different. I was just the kid trying to figure out what to do in life and Hannah was the person living life to the fullest no matter what the consequences were. I was the awkward guy who had a hard time making friends, Hannah was the social butterfly who had a hard time not making friends. I didn't really have anyone to care about and Hannah had everyone, both family and friends. Yet, in a way, we were both the same. We seemed to think the same way and just want to get through life. We had short tempers, as I'd seen earlier with Hannah. We both weren't afraid to make jokes about people and didn't really care if they heard or not. And we both didn't belong. I had picked up on the fact that no matter who we were with, she just didn't like right there. It's like she was supposed to be living a whole different life.

I don't know what it was but I cared about her and I was going to tell her that, eventually.

By now I had walked home and was opening the door. I started to walk to my bedroom when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up. It was Edward. He sat in the living room with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. Where's Jacob?

"He'll be here in a moment," Edward answered my thoughts. I nodded and started to my room again.

"Hold it kid." Great, it was Jake.

I turned around. "What, am I not trusted enough to be in my room alone?" I asked pissed that he had spied on me.

Bella stood up. "I'm not getting involved in this," she said. "Come on Jasper, let's go find something to do." Jasper nodded and followed her out the room.

"You want to explain what you were doing with my daughter tonight?" Edward asked me.

I raised my eyebrows. "I wasn't with your daughter. I was with my friend," I told him.

Jacob snorted. "Sure, you have a friend, tell yourself that kid," he said sitting on the couch. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to deal with him.

"Look, I really don't feel like dealing with your jealous shit right now so can you just get over the fact that your imprint ran away and leave the rest of us fucking alone?" You know, maybe I was more tired than I thought I was.

Everyone stared at me. Finally Jacob spoke. "Nessie didn't run away," he said.

"Sure, she didn't run away, tell yourself that kid," I said repeating what he had just said about me having a friend. You know what, screw it! I'm not going to try and please Jacob anymore. He may be my alpha but hell is he annoying me right now.

Jacob started to shake. "Seth, you should just leave okay," Emmett said as a concerned big brother.

I shrugged. "Sure, I wanted to go to my room in the first place," I said turning around heading to my bed room.

"She doesn't like you," Jacob called. I stopped. I didn't turn around, just stopped. "She's most likely just using you. Probably going to get what she wants from you then throw you to the sharks." I could hear the smirk on his face.

I turned and looked at him. "You're wrong," I whispered, knowing he would hear me. "Hannah's not like that. She's my friend."

Jacob shrugged. "Tell yourself that, but also ask yourself this, Why should she care? Nessie probably feels the pull to me and that's why she even talked to you. Seth, no one likes you so get over yourself," Jacob said.

My body began shaking. "You know what Jacob," I started calmly. Jake smiled and practically called me forward. "You're an," I said every curse word I could think of. Every word that I had heard in the pack's mind and Sam had told me never to repeat. I knew they were mean, I knew they hurt people, but I wanted to hurt Jacob. He deserved it. He had struck a nerve when he said that Hannah didn't even like me as a friend and was using me. It made it even worse with him trying to say that Hannah was Nessie.

When I finally stopped, everything went silent. Everyone in the living room, Jasper and Bella in the library, and Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's office. I knew that if I didn't get out of here now someone was going to yell at me, or worse. Whether it be Esme grounding me, Bella telling me I shouldn't have been so harsh, or Jacob trying to take a swing at me I knew something would happen.

I took off. Tearing out the door, I took off down the street. I heard jumping and slamming and everything. Then I heard Jacob yelled, "You better not come back!" The door slammed.

I started to slow down when I was on the next street over. I had literally been kicked out of my own house. The Cullen's didn't want to see me anymore, Leah was off in another state at college, and Mom was all the way up in Washington. I had nothing left. I really was alone.

I looked around to see if anyone was coming. When I saw the road was clear I jogged into the woods and shifted. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get out of her for a while, just forget you know?

I ran for a couple of hours, trying to burn off steam. It help a little, I was still mad at Jake but I did feel better. I ran back to the house and shifted, jumping in through my window. I saw Bella sitting on my bed.

"You okay?" I asked Bella. She was the closest thing I had to a family member in this house. She was more of a sister to me than Jacob was a brother and that said a lot.

Bella nodded. "Are you okay, Seth?" She asked. I nodded and sat down next to her. "I heard you and Jake fighting earlier and think it wasn't right for him to say those things about you."

"Tha-" she put her hand up, stopping me from talking.

"But it wasn't right of you to call him those things," she continued. "I don't like you guys fighting, you're brothers."

"He's not my brother," I stated.

"Seth," Bella tried.

"No," I said. "Jacob crossed the line this time. I can't take it anymore."

Bella hugged me. "Whatever you do, don't get hurt," she said. "And remember, I'm here if you need me."

I nodded and laid down in my bed after she left. I had a lot of things to think over but I need some sleep.

Sooner than I would have thought, the shrieking of my alarm went off signaling it was time for school. I opened my eyes and tried to remember what day it was. Thursday or Friday, I think. That means it was almost the weekend and I would be able to sleep in soon.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth and all the stuff my mom had made me do. Once finished I grabbed my backpack and took a deep breath. I knew that if I didn't run out the front door Jacob would confront me and I'd probably end up kicked out the house again.

I took one last breath then slung my door open and bee lined it for the front door. Esme grabbed my arm when I was in the kitchen, bringing me to a halt.

"Don't you want breakfast, dear?" She asked me sweetly.

I shook my head. "I can hold off till lunch," I lied.

Esme sighed. She handed me a brown paper bag then let go of my arm. I took of running again. "Have a good day!" She called out just as I sprinted out the door and through the wet lawn. I only stopped when I was a good ways from the house.

Opening the bag I found four hot chocolate chip muffins. I smiled. "Thanks Esme," I called back to the house. Even if she didn't hear me I had to thank her. I started eating one on the way to the bus stop. I sat down on the bench and realized I was actually early than I'd expected. Sighing, I took another muffin out and let my brain wonder. Time to deal with the crap I need to.

I had already convinced myself that Nessie didn't want to be found because she had ran away, but was it even possible that Hannah was Nessie, like everyone said? I tried to compare them but it was hard. When I looked at Hannah I didn't see any Nessie at all, I just saw Hannah. But now that I think about it, they both had that abnormally reddish bronze hair that I'd only seen on Edward and Nessie. She also had Nessie's big brown chocolate doe eyes. Okay, I'll admit that they look alike but they act nothing alike.

Nessie was a sweet innocent little kid who would please anyone. She loved making people happy and always avoided hurting them. Even though she was a little kid, all this was obvious about her. Hannah, on the other hand, was loud and free spirited. She, as we all saw, was not afraid to make fun of someone to get a laugh. As I stated, complete opposites. Maybe Hannah was Nessie's evil "twin" or vice versa. Either way, it didn't change what I was feeling.

I don't know what it was but I felt something for Hannah. I was pulled to her, but there is no way I imprinted. I would have known if I had imprinted. Jacob would have known if I had imprinted. Everyone would have known! It wasn't imprinting it was like something stronger. I don't think this was werewolf related. Maybe it was more of a human thing, or vampire, either way it wasn't involving werewolves. Maybe we were "soul mates" or some shit like that. All I know is I couldn't help but love being around her. I couldn't help loving her laugh, or her smile, or the way she zoned out when she was painting or drawing. I couldn't stop myself from worrying about her.

"This is too confusing," I muttered to the empty air.

"What's too confusing?"

I opened my eyes and saw, guess who?, no other than Hannah standing before me. I sighed. "Everything," I told her. "My family, my head, you."

Hannah sat down next to me. "How am I too confusing? I thought that I had been pretty clear with everything I did," she smiled.

I shook my head. "It's not you, it's everyone else's fault."

Hannah reach forward and grabbed my hand. She squeezed it. "Seth, what's wrong?" She asked. I looked up and saw concern written all over her face.

I laughed. "Alright I'll tell you," I don't know why I'm going to tell her this I'll just sound crazy, "but it will sound crazy."

"I can handle crazy," she giggled. Hannah grinned at me and I grinned back.

Taking in a lungful of air, I prepared myself to lose the only friend I had. "Well, you see, I'm a werewolf and my family are vampires, except Jacob, he's a werewolf too," I paused and looked up to see the reaction to this. Hannah didn't do anything, so I continued. "Here's the crazy part. Jacob imprinted on this girl named Renesmee, which is Edward and Bella's daughter. Then when she was three, but looked like a six year old, she disappeared while Alice and Rose took her shopping. Though I think she ran away, my opinion doesn't matter. Now we're traveling the world looking for a girl who doesn't want to be found."

I waited for her to react. Hannah just stared at me with wide eyes. They almost looked guilty. I squeezed her hand. "What's wrong Hannah?" I asked. She looked at me with her big brown doe eyes. I tried to see what emotions were in them. I could pick up guilt and sadness. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hannah frowned. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"Why?" I asked. "It's not your fault my family doesn't care about me. It's not your fault that I've been forced to leave my family to look for someone who doesn't want to be found. Not your fault I'm going crazy." Well, it kind of was Hannah's fault since this was about her but still I didn't want her think any of this was her fault.

Hannah chuckled. "I hope you're right about the last one. I don't know why you're going crazy but it is my fault for all the other ones," she said.

"What do you mean?"

Hannah sighed and grabbed my hands in hers. "Seth," she made me look into her chocolate eyes. "I was born Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I ran away when I was four because I was scared. I'm so sorry I let Nessie ruin your life and I promise that as long as my name is Hannah I will make it up to you."

I was shocked. She was Renesmee, the girl who ruined my life, the girl who took me away from my family. That's why what I did next surprised me. I don't know what possessed me maybe, I really was going crazy, because I leaned forward and kissed her. The thing that surprised me even more than my own actions? Hannah kissed me back.

Alright. Now I was completely and utterly confused.

* * *

**Sorry it's been forever, I ended up writing half of this chapter and I thought I had posted it then I just was looking at it today and was like "I didn't post this!" So I read over it and was like, "I need to add more." So tell me if this story is making sense. To me it makes perfect sense, but then again I know what's going to happen. Also, in either the next chapter or the one after that I'm going to do Nessie/Hannah's POV so that might explain some of this.**

**Thanks a hell of a lot for staying with me! Please review, I really need to know what you think.**

**~Bella ;)**


	5. Falling

**Lucky you guys I'm in love with this story! Which means faster update for you. Also I kind of wanna finish one of my stories so I could start a new one I've been working on.  
**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I pulled away. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked into mine. Quickly Hannah, or Renesmee or whoever she was a second ago, turned bright red and looked down to her feet.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I shouldn't have done that."

"S'okay," I told her. And it was true. I hadn't minded at all. In fact, I had enjoyed her kissing me. I liked it a lot. "Can you explain some stuff to me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I'll need to get me out of going to school. If they call my mom and tell her I wasn't there, I'll never see you, or anyone, for a very long time," she laughed. I smirked at her and nodded.

She pulled out her cell phone and made a quick call. "Yeah mom, no one is at their house and I really don't wanna leave them alone," she said. "Thanks mom! I'll be home after one of their parents get home." She said then hung up.

"So?" I asked.

"My mom thinks I'm at your house because you're sick and no one's there to take care of you," she smiled. "Why don't we go to the park, it's about a ten minute walk but no one will look for us there most likely."

I just nodded. Hannah/Nessie smiled and jumped off the bench. She grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards this park she told me about.

What the hell was going on? How could Hannah be Nessie, yet she's still Hannah? Or was she just Hannah and she was playing with me. Or was she really Nessie and I had just imagined up Hannah so I would think a girl would actually like me. Hannah did like me right? I mean, she sure acted like she liked me. The fact that Hannah still hung around me after I was such an ass to her is kind of amazing. Then the fact that she had kissed me, even if it was on the cheek. Yeah, Hannah did like me. It didn't matter if Nessie liked me, Jacob could have Renesmee. The fact that one girl liked me was good enough. But, I had just imagined up Hannah, so no girl really liked me. The girl next to me was Renesmee, she was just going to tell me that she was stolen and kept hostage since she was four and she's just using me to get to Jacob. Damn, Jake was right, no girl could ever like me.

"Wanna sit on the swings Seth?" I pulled myself back to reality and saw we were standing in a park. I looked down and saw Nessie staring back at me with those big brown eyes of hers. "Or we could sit on a bench, or in the play set, or in a tree, or on the marry-go-round." She shrugged.

"Wherever you want to Ness," I told her.

She frowned. "Come on Seth," she said then pulled me over to some trees. Nessie pulled herself up on to one of the branches and motioned for me to follow. I did and waited to see what she needed. "Seth."

"Yeah Ness?" I asked leaning against the tree trunk.

"Stop that," she pleaded with me.

"Stop what Nessie?" I asked confused.

"Stop calling me Nessie!" She yelled.

"But that's your name," I informed her, I wasn't really talking to a six year old was I?

"No, my name is Hannah," she said. "I've been Hannah since I ran away when I was four, though I looked like I was six."

I raised my eyebrows, "What do you mean? I'm confused."

She sighed and smiled softly. "Seth, I have a question for you," she all but laughed.

"What is it?"

"Would Renesmee do this?" Then she leaned forward and kissed my lips. Pulling back before I could react the girl in front of me laughed. I'm assuming that the look on my face must have been hilarious considering how entrained she was. "Well would she?" I shook my head. She laughed again then turned and sat in between my legs, leaning up against me. "See? I'm not Renesmee, since Renesmee is supposed to be Jacob's imprint and I will willingly kiss you so it is impossible for me to be her."

"But," I started to say before I saw the logic in her words. "Then why? You may not be Nessie anymore but you were born her so you are supposed to feel the pull to Jake."

I felt Hannah shrug. "I do, well the Nessie inside me does," she said.

"Will you explain?" I asked her, letting my arms slowly snake around her waist.

She nodded. "This might take a while," Hannah took a deep breath then started her story.

"When Nessie was maybe three or four years old, or well she look six or seven but anyways, she over hear her mom and Jake talking about the imprinting situation. She heard Jacob say that he couldn't wait for her to be a teenager and feel the pull to him. Nessie instantly became afraid. You see, she was just a child, no matter how advance she may be she was still a child and not ready for stuff such as dating. At that moment Nessie subconscious started to retreat into itself. That's when I started to form.

"I, like anyone else, started out as an idea. I was just Renesmee's idea of what she should be like. She thought she should be fearless and daring, that she shouldn't be tied down to falling in love with Jake, she would be free. Though, as you have seen, I am not fearless but I was, in the beginning. Over time I have developed fears, I wasn't when I was, in some sense, 'born.' I began to learn her life and soon knew what had to be done. I knew we couldn't stay there anymore, that we had to run away. Though it was never planed out, otherwise Alice would have known, it still worked in the end.

"Once I was away from you, Jake, and the Cullens, Renesmee was even more confused and felt alone, so she let me do more things for her. I became the main person and Nessie was just the body I had been born into. Does that make sense?" She asked finishing.

I nodded. "Kind of, I mean I get what you're saying, though it's extremely confusing," I told her.

Hannah turned her head. I saw a smile plastered on her face. "I'm glad you understand," she said. "I don't feel so alone anymore, besides now I'll be able to tell you everything."

"You already told me everything," I reminded her.

"No, I didn't," Hannah said. I decided, that after hearing what she had to say, she was Hannah, not Renesmee. "I didn't tell you how I fell in love with you."

I looked down at her, snaking my head around her hair to see her face. Her eyes were wide with both fear and excitement. Her lips were slightly parted as if she was trying to ask for something. "You. Love. Me?" I stuttered out. Three sentences instead of one, smooth Seth, smooth.

She nodded and I just stared at her. What was I supposed to do now? Was I supposed to say I loved her too? Because I'm not sure if I do. I mean, I care about Hannah, a lot, but I don't know if I love her. Maybe I wasn't supposed to tell her I loved her. Was I supposed to kiss her? Hell, when I had kissed her at the bus stop earlier was the first time I'd ever kissed a girl!

Hannah frowned and sighed out of frustration. "Just kiss me Seth," she said. Oh, so I was supposed to kiss her. Since I still hadn't reacted, Hanna leaned forward and kissed me. It wasn't long and drawn out, just soft and filled with love. When she pulled back she smiled at me. "Seth, I understand you're confused, so you don't have to tell me you love me. I just need to know you care."

I nodded repeatedly. "I really do care about you Hannah. I don't know how I feel but I know I care about you," that was the best way I could explain it.

Hannah smiled. "Thank you," she said. Hannah reached down and grabbed one of my hands. She kissed it then leaned her head back against me. I watched as she closed her eyes and fell into a sleep.

I reached up and brushed some of her hair out of her face. She was really beautiful. Jake hit the Jackpot when he imprinted on her. He had gotten a girl with beauty and brains, not that he would have noticed. Jake, even if he didn't realize it, was a lot like Edward. They both liked to be in control of everything in there lives, including their girls. So to Jake, all that mattered was that Nessie was under his control and not controlling him.

That was probably the reason that Jacob and Hannah would never work. Both liked to be in control of things Jacob liked to control everything, whiles Hannah wanted to be in control of herself and her life. Jacob planned everything, Hannah was spontaneous, never planning just doing. Jacob was in love with Renesmee, a girl who seemed lost to the world, Hannah said she was in love with me, which I didn't understand whatsoever.

This was just too crazy. Everything about this day was crazy. The fact that I was right, and Nessie ran away. The fact that Hannah was born Renesmee Carlie Cullen. The fact that Hannah was in love with me. Everything seemed too crazy. I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't deal with imprinting on some girl and leaving Hannah. I just couldn't do that, if I did I would just die. I couldn't break this girl's heart. She was just too, too amazing for me to let that happen to her. If I broke her heart I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I could allow myself to love her, if I did I'd be hurting her worse in the end. It be better if I just gave her over to Jacob, despite the fact that they would never work. Jacob could adjust to Hannah, Hannah could adjust to Jacob. Even though I know she'd never be truly happy, I knew that I'd rather her be a little happy then have it all ripped away from her.

I ran my hand through her hair and looked down at the girl who claimed she loved me. What was really love? Did it actually mean anything? Was imprinting love? Obviously you could fall in love with your imprint-Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jarred and Kim-, but did imprinting mean you had to love them? Could you imprint on someone and be in love with someone else? It was obviously that way for Jake, only opposite. Jacob was in love with Nessie, and imprinted on her, but Nessie, or Hannah in this case, wasn't in love with him. This werewolf crap was so confusing. Why couldn't they just have rules written in stone and laid out for everyone to see. It would be so much easier that way.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but eventually Hannah stirred in her sleep. She started to twist and turn. I tried to stop her moving but she just struggled against me.

"Stop!" I told her. "Hannah stop or we'll f-," but it was too late. She knocked us off the branch. Quickly, I moved her to where I was underneath her when she fell. My back hit the ground with a thump and I groaned as pain went through it. There would be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Oh shit," Hannah muttered. She jumped off of my stomach and to my side. She cradled my head in my arms and ran her fingers through my hair, it felt so good. "I'm so sorry Seth," she apologized. "I'm dead to the world when I wake up, I wish I would have remember I was in a tree, then I wouldn't have moved. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I smiled up at Hannah. "It's okay," I told her. I reach up and cupped my hand on her cheek. "Calm down, I heal fast. I'll be fine, just a bruise maybe."

Her smile dazzled me as the sun broke through the trees. It shone on her face causing her skin to shimmer slightly. I sighed to myself. I can't believe I was falling for a vampire. Even if Hannah was only half vampire she was still one of them.

"I still wish I didn't hurt you," she pouted. I chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" She asked looking at me again.

"The fact that you think your pouting will work on me," I chuckled again. Really? Didn't Hannah know me well enough to know I don't do the pouting shit?

Hannah sighed. "Yeah, I know," she smiled again. "Always good to try though." She laughed.

I nodded. "Always good to try," I muttered. "Come here." Hannah looked confused but leaned down and put her ear to my lips. "You're making me fall in love with you," I told her then kissed her ear.

Hannah giggled. She laid down next to me. I grabbed her hand as she asked, "How so?"

I shrugged. "Just by being your fun loving free self," I told her. "You are just amazing." I took a deep breath. "And I really want to do this." I leaned over and kissed her.

Hannah throw her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. I put my arms around her waist and rubbed her back. "Mhm," Hannah said licking her lips. "I love you."

How do I respond to that? I cared about her, so much. I want to love her, my heart really did. My head, however, voted against it. I knew that if I imprinted I'd be pulled away from her. I couldn't love her after I imprinted. Or could I? Was there any rule that said I had to be with my imprint, if I was in love before I meant my imprint could I just ignore her and stay in love?

"Live in the moment, Seth," Hannah pleaded me. "Stop thinking, let your heart tell you how you feel and not your brain."

"I don't want to hurt you," I told her. "If the world is cruel enough to take me away from you I couldn't live with hurting you."

She ran her hand down my cheek. "Live in the moment," she repeated. "I don't care what happens in the future. I would have rather had real true love for a second then know it was right in front of me and never reaching out for it. Wouldn't you?" I nodded. "The tell me the truth! How does your heart feel?"

"How does my heart feel?" I repeated. She nodded. "It feels… I feel… I," but I would never be able to finish my sentence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my imprint!"

Hannah and I looked up. We saw Jacob stomping towards us. Further back I saw the others, Bella was closest but they were all there, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. I guess Carlisle was at work and Esme was staying home.

I looked down at Hannah and I. When we were kissing we had entangled our legs and had our bodies wrapped around each other. I felt Hannah's arms tighten around me and looked back at her. Her eyes were wide and pleading me to not let him take her. I nodded, Jacob wasn't getting to her, he wasn't going to hurt Hannah like he did Nessie.

* * *

**Thanks are getting pretty hot and the action is coming. So what now? Review me lovely readers!**


	6. If Only You Knew

**Seth's POV**

I untangled our legs and got to my feet, pulling Hannah up with me. She smiled in thanks at me then slowly let go of me. She took a step back but grabbed my hand to show she wasn't letting me go completely.

I took a deep breath and decided it was time to get the chaos started. "What do you want, Jacob?" I asked, not actually caring.

"Let go of my imprint," he growled too low for any human to hear, of course Hannah isn't human. Guess he forgot about that.

"I'm not property," Hannah snarled at him. "And if you're going to treat me like fucking property I'll kick your sorry ass myself!"

I saw everyone's eyes go wide as _"their Nessie" _just cursed and threaten to hurt Jacob in the same sentence. I rolled my eyes. Could they cut this act? They need to get used to this because even if she still was Nessie she's a teenager and is going to end up cursing.

"Go Nessie!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie scolded him while Hannah gave him a small smile.

She looked back to Jacob. "Wanna explain why you're here?" She asked with a matter-of-fact voice.

"You know Seth, if you were going to skip school, you should of at least called in sick," Jacob grinned at me. Oh, the school called and said I wasn't there so they came looking for me.

"Ah shit!" Hannah said hitting her hand to her forehead. "I knew I forgot something!"

Jacob smirked, thinking he had got her. "See Nessie? Seth's a bad influence. You should just stop hanging out with him," he told her.

_Play dumb_, I heard Hannah's voice in my hand. I looked at her and saw that her face hadn't changed. Oh, she was using that little talent of her, she probably hadn't used it in a few years.

"Who?" Hannah asked. "Oh you mean that girl from the sparkly vampire book. What was it called," she put her finger to her chin as if thinking, "Oh yeah! Twilight!"

Jacob just gave her a confused looked. He looked back at Edward. Edward just shrugged then nodded. "You're Renesmee," Jacob said. He looked back at Hannah. "You are Renesmee."

Hannah just started laughing. "As if!" She chocked out. "Seth, I know you said you're family was annoying but I never thought they were crazy too."

"Lying doesn't help your case," Edward said. He walked up and stood next to Jacob.

"And what am I lying about?" Hannah asked, rolling her eyes.

"I saw you put your thoughts into Seth's mind," he said. Shit, mind reader. "Now, Renesmee, you know we want you back. We miss you, I miss you, your mother misses you, Jacob misses you."

Hannah stood unchanged. She had an emotionless look on her face that said "I could care less." "I'm sorry, whoever you are, but I have no idea what you are talking about," she looked Edward straight in the eyes as she said it. I would have even believed her if I didn't know the truth.

Edward's eyes snapped to me. "You knew this is my daughter yet you still didn't bring her to me!" He yelled.

"She's not Nessie, Edward," I told him, though even I could hear the shakiness in my voice. "She's Hannah."

"Cut the crap," I believe that was the first time I ever heard Edward curse. "I know you're my daughter and I'm taking you home whether you want it or not." Edward started to stalk towards us.

Hannah's eyes widened out of fear. She run behind me. I put my arms around her and pulled her to me. "It's okay," I whispered. "You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to."

Hannah nodded. "Thanks," she mumbled into my chest. "Thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around me.

I looked up at Edward. "She's not Nessie and you aren't taking her anywhere she doesn't want to go," I tighten my arms around Hannah and glared at Edward.

He snarled. "I never wanted it to come to this but if it must," Edward appeared behind Hannah and grabbed her. "You are coming home."

Hannah let out an ear piercing scream. She let go of me and curled herself into a ball. "RAPE!" She scream. It took a lot out of me not to laugh at that. "Help! Rape!"

Edward immediately released her and took a step back holding his hands up. Hannah smirked and stood up. "You know I could have yelled louder and made sure those houses across the street heard," she smirked. "Touch me again and I will call the police." Her voice was deadly serious. She walked up to me and took my hand. "Let's go, we are obviously not wanted here."

I just nodded. No need to complicate things more. We walked passed a stunned Jacob and Edward and through the Cullen family. All the while Hannah had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Just, please, tell me what happened," Bella said. "I understand if you're mad, I'll even understand if you don't want to be my daughter anymore, but please, I just need closure." I don't think I've ever heard Bella beg.

I planted my feet on the ground, stopping Hannah's progress. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Tell her," I said nodding to Bella. Bella was one of the nicest people I've ever meant. I had to tell her this, I couldn't let her go through life knowing that she lost her daughter.

"There's nothing to tell," Hannah eyed me.

"Hannah," I pulled her closer to me. "Please," I begged, "Out of all these people she has actually been nice to me for the last few years, you have to tell her."

Hannah watched me, looking for something that she must have found. "Okay," she said. Hannah looked at Bella. "I'll only talk if you're little boy toy promises never to touch me again." I saw her glare turn to Edward.

Bella nodded. "Of course," she smiled. "You don't have to go near Edward."

"Bella!"

"Edward," she glared at him. "I want my daughter back or to at least know what happen to her, if it means you can't hug her then deal." That silenced him.

After a few minutes of silence Hannah decided to speak up. "So, how we getting back to your house?" She gave a small grin my way and I felt her image go into my head.

I chuckled. "I don't think that they'll let you ride on my back," I told her.

She frowned and send a _fine!_ through my mind. Hannah let go of my hand and walked over to Emmett's Jeep, leaning against the driver side door. "I drive," she said directly to Emmett.

"Fuck no!" He screamed. "There is no way a little kid is driving my Jeep."

Hannah smirked, as if expecting this. "I'm not a little kid," she told them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a card. "I am legally aloud to drive so hand over the keys."

Emmett growled and walked up to stand in front of her. I'm guessing Emmett was hoping that his height and muscle was going to scare of her. Of course, as I expected, Hannah just stood there smirking, holding up her license for everyone to see. Emmett took it and growled. "This has to be fake, you're only like ten."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Nessie was born twelve years ago, but I am clearly sixteen and," she tapped the license in his hand, "I am aloud to drive."

Emmett growled. "A twelve year old will not drive my Jeep," he said, hoping it will win him his right to drive his truck.

Hannah put a pout on her face. "Come on Emmy," she said using her old nickname for him, "I just wanna drive to da house."

I watched Emmett's eyes widen, then soften. "Fine," he said defeated. Emmett gave her back the license and his keys. "But I'm in the passenger seat!"

Hannah nodded and hugged Emmett. "Thanks Emmy!" She smiled then hopped into the Jeep and started it up. She rolled down the window and looked at the rest of us. "Who's riding with me?" She smiled.

**Hannah's POV**

To my dismay, Seth rode in with Edward, Bella, and Jacob in the other car. Apparently Rosalie didn't want to smell like "mutt" all day and refused to ride with Edward. I really was tired of Rosalie's hating on the wolves, it annoyed me.

"Shift gears," Emmett reminded me just as I was about to.

I growled. "If you tell me to shift gears again I swear Imma," I paused. Out of the corner of my eye, through the rearview mirror, I saw Jasper and Alice lean forward. I shifted my anger to them. "Could you two stop this! I mean it's not like my life is a soap opera or some shit like that!"

Rosalie frowned. "What happened to you Nessie?" She asked. "You were so sweet and now you're," she paused, trying to come up with the right word.

"A bitch, whore, hoe, redneck, hill billy, person who wants choice? Any of those fit in your sentence?" I asked. "I personally prefer bitch. I mean, at least a bitch has a choice in what she does, or doesn't care what people say," I paused thinking it over, "Yeah, I'm a bitch."

"I wasn't going to say that," Rosalie said.

"Maybe, but you were thinking it," I snapped. "All of you need to understand that no matter what you say, you aren't getting Nessie back."

That silenced everyone and allowed me to drive to the address that Emmett had told me. When I got to the house I immediately realized it was just as expensive and flashy as all the other ones they most likely have. While I was away from the Cullens I had learned to live on a budget, a normal family budget. Of course I was spoiled by me adopted parents, but not like Edward and Bella spoiled me. That was one of the things I hated about them, how they spent money on unnecessary things.

"You were just as spoiled," I turned around and saw Edward keeping a respectable distance from me. "You wore clothes that cost hundreds of thousands of dollars."

I shrugged. "And they were just thrown away the moment I took them off," I stated, my voice cold. "A child living out of a cardboard box could have used those, they could have been useful if they were donated, but no, Alice won't allow any other child joy."

"That's not how it was," Edward said. His voice was weak, it means he was about to fall. I had learned to read voices since I came here. I hadn't liked how the Cullens, and everyone else, had spoke to me, so I learned how to read their tones. Edward snarled slightly at my thoughts. It was still a quiet weak snarl so I knew my thoughts hadn't help give him the upper hand.

"Then how was it?" I asked. "Did Alice not throw out everyone's clothes the moment we wore them once?" I noticed that we were starting to be surrounded by them. Seth was closest to me, and I took strength from that. "Tell me Edward! How could have all the clothes that Alice has gone through throughout the years not help children in need of them!"

"I'm not saying that," Edward tried but I cut him off, knowing it would belittle him more.

"Then what are you saying! Are you saying that it's okay for Alice to waste millions of dollars a week just to throw it all away!" I knew I was picking at his patience. I was touching his two favorite things, his sister and her problems.

Edward growled. "Why are you doing this Renesmee?" He asked, trying a different tactic. "You loved being pampered by Alice? Why would you be trying to hurt her?"

I gritted my teeth together, trying to stay calm. Edward was playing with fire by calling me Renesmee and saying that I enjoyed taking away what someone would need. I wasn't holding back anymore. "I'm not your daughter anymore," I snarled, letting my teeth show. "I haven't been since I ran away!" Gasps. "That's right, I chose to leave. Now, unless you want to get hurt even more than you already are Edward I suggest you drop the topic and maybe I'll decided to tell you what happened."

I spun on my feet and looked at the rest of the Cullens. "Anyone else wanna play with fire?" I asked. "Anyone wanna pick at my nerves and see if I turn back into to little girl you knew?" They shook their heads. I nodded. "Then I'll tell you what happen." I grabbed Seth's hand and walked to the front door.

Seth pulled me to the side, letting everyone else go into the house before us. When passing, Edward looked at me with hurt and Jacob glared at Seth but I saw it, saw the truth. Jacob was in pain, pain from losing his sweet fragile imprint. I saw Edward nod slightly, confirming my thoughts.

When the door shut Seth grabbed my hands. "You don't have to do this," he said looking into my eyes. "They know that you're Nessie, or were her, and that you ran away. They don't need to know the whole story."

"I know," I sighed. "But, like you said, they need to know I'm not her. I think maybe if I tell them how I feel, and everything I've been through than maybe they'll let us go." I gave him a small smile.

"What do you mean, what you've been through? You just ran away, right?" He asked, eyes filled with worry. I could hear nothing but worry and I think love in his tone. I couldn't help but smile at that. I had only heard that much love in a tone from my adopted family and a small circle of friends.

I throw my arms around him. "I'll tell you," I whispered. "I knew I'd have to tell someone eventually." I pulled back and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Promise you won't let anything I tell you effect this," I begged, holding out my pinkie.

Seth nodded. "Never," he smiled and placed his pinkie in mine. We shook and he put his arm on my waist pulling me towards the door.

I leaned into him. _If only you knew,_ I thought, _If only you knew everything then you'd change your mind._

* * *

**You finally got to heard from Hannah, see how her brain works. I don't think she meant to diss Alice, but she was just trying to get her point through. Can anyone guess what her secret is? If someone gets it right I'll dedicate the next chapter to them! Good luck guys, please review!**

_**Loving my reviewers!**_

**~Bella ;)**


	7. I lived, didn't I?

**Hannah's POV**

Seth and I walked into the living room, hand in hand. Everyone stared at us, but that didn't bother me anymore. I had hardened myself when all the crap happened in my life. I forced myself to be strong, like I would be now. I pulled Seth over to a couch and sat next to Emmett. Truthfully, even if I was pissed at most of the people in this room, I had always loved my uncle. So, I would want him here in my time of need.

"Where to began?" I asked my hands.

"Why'd you run away?" Alice asked.

"Because I didn't want to be forced into anything," I answered with ease. When they looked confused I sighed. "I heard Jacob and Bella talking about the imprinting crap and didn't want to be a part of it."

"Ness," Jacob said. "You didn't have to do anything, you were just a little kid."

"No shit! But that doesn't mean Nessie wouldn't be forced into anything when she was older!" I yelled.

Emmett raised his hand. I almost laughed. "Yeah Emmett?"

"Why are you talking about yourself in third person?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because ever since the day Nessie heard about the imprinting shit she fell into herself," I told him. "Nessie would have never had the guts to leave her family, that's why she made me."

"And who exactly are you?" Rosalie asked bitchy, like the sallow snob she is.

"I'm Hannah," I smiled. "Nessie made me into everything she thought she should be, brave, strong, loud, friendly, not afraid to speak up. Ever since that day, Nessie has retreated inside herself, she's inside me, but she's too afraid to come out."

Seth reached out and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze. I smiled at him. I didn't care if anyone stared at us, I just needed someone to be there for me when I told them about the worst part of my life. I'd only told one person before, and that's because I knew I could trust her, I had too.

I took a deep breath and felt myself go back as I began the story. I started at the beginning, when the social worker found me. I explained how I'd been put in an orphanage and how I'd made so many friends. Then I got to my largest secret, the thing that had truly ruined my life.

_I was about seven, or I looked about seven and acted about nine, when I was really only about four, maybe five. I'd been in the orphanage for about a year and no one had noticed that I age faster than the other children. Though, strangely, I didn't age as fast as I did when I was with my parents. I think it's because I set my mind to ageing slow, and I did. Whatever the reason, my ageing slowed._

"_Hannah!" Lucy, one of my many friends, yelled. Since coming here, I'd started going by Hannah, because it was simple and common. "Can you go get my pretty scarf from the bedroom?"_

_I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course," I told her. I ran back down the hallway and pushed the wood door open. I ran over to the bunk bed by the window, the one Lucy and I share, in the pink, peeling bedroom. I slid to my belly and under the bed, in search or Lucy's pink, sparkly scarf._

_With my heightened senses, I could see better through the dust clouds and darkness of the under bed. Also, I could hear the door close. I glanced up and saw Mr. O'Leary standing there. "Hi Mr. O'Leary," I smiled at the young man. He had curly red hair and tanned freckled skin. I'm not exactly sure what his job was here, all we knew was he was Ms. Frannie's nephew who helped out. Looking away, I continued my search._

"_Hello Hannah," I heard his footsteps move closer. "What are you doing down there?"_

"_Looking for Lucy's scarf," I smiled, thinking I saw it._

"_Would you like some help?"_

_I shook my head. "No," I said. "I'm okay, I got it."_

_Mr. O'Leary got to his knees and laid down next to me. "No, you need help," he said._

"_Mr. O'Leary…" I complained. I hated people helping me._

"_Call me Jake."_

_I gulped at the name, but nodded. He sat his hand on my back. I could feel my face heat up and moved farther away from him, but he moved closer to me. I franticly started to try and find the scarf. Finally, I saw it. I snatched it from under the bed and jumped up. "Well, since I find Lucy's scarf, I, uh," I gulped the lump in my throat. "I'm going to give it too her." I turned and went for the door._

_Jake grabbed my wrist. "Don't leave, we're going to talk, alright?" He said. I glanced back at him and saw a hopeful look in his eyes._

"_No, we were going to the playground, I have to get going," I pulled my wrist out of his hand and ran for the door._

"_NO!" He yelled. Jake grabbed my hair and throw me back. I slammed into the wall, just barely avoiding hitting my head on the bunk bed bar. "I told them we were going to play, so let's talk." He sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit by him. I hesitated but I did._

_I sat a few feet away from him. "What do you want to talk about?" I whispered._

"_You know, I had a girlfriend named Hannah once," he muttered. Alright, Hannah was a bad name choice._

"_Really?" I breathed. He nodded. "What happened to her?"_

"_She broke my heart," he said. "She was one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. We dated for three years in high school. Then she got excepted to some school in California and left me, not even asking if I was okay with it!"_

"_Maybe she went because it was a once in a lifetime chance?" I suggested. I'd take that chance too if I'd been her. It was probably the school of her dreams, otherwise it doesn't sound like she would have left him._

_He shook his head. "Does it matter? What we had was fate! How could she put all that behind her!" He throw his head in his head._

_I patted his back cautiously. "It's okay."_

_He's head shot up. "No it's not!" He said. He's eyes turned on me. "You're just like her," he said. "You're so nice to everyone, even when they don't deserve it."_

_I pulled my hand back. "I'm not her," I told him._

_He leaned closer to me. "But you could be," he muttered. He pushed me back onto the bed. "We could be just like before Hannah. Just you and me."_

_My eyes widened in shock. "No!" I yelled. "Mr. O'Leary, I'm not her! I'm not her!" I yelled, pushing at his chest. But he didn't listen, no matter what I said he wouldn't listen to me._

_I screamed and yelled. I kicked and punched. I can promise you I'll never go down without a fight, and I didn't. Of course, I was a kid-only about seven- and couldn't win no matter how hard I could fight._

_I laid on my back for so long that night, covered up. The girls came in latter and thought I was asleep, so they left me alone. When I didn't get up the next morning, they thought I was super tired. When I didn't get up for dinner, they told Ms. Frannie. She found me, still naked, under my covers. She got Miss Maddie to watch the girls and brought me to the hospital._

"I got adopted my Audrey and Greg the next week," I finished. "I've been with them ever since."

I didn't look up, just stared down at my feet. No one was breathing-Seth, me, and Jacob aside-just staring at me, waiting to see when I'd say "I was kidding! That never happened!" Of course, I never did. I just sat there waiting for the silence to stop. After ten minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

I looked up, no one had moved. I looked everyone in the eyes, looking at Seth last. "I was raped," I told everyone, though my words were directed at him, "when I looked about seven, acted nine, and was in truth about four. That's my big secret that only few people know."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie blurted out. "No one ever deserves that to happen to them, especially a young girl."

I shrugged. "I lived didn't I? I moved on and am still trying to," I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. "I'm better now."

"Baby," Bella whispered. "I know, you don't want to be my baby anymore. I also know you're strong, but, if you ever need to just let it out I'm here for you." Her smile was bright and true. So I smiled back.

"Alright," I nodded, smiling back.

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZZZZZ!_

I heard and felt my phone in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out, forgetting it was there. It wasn't fancy, just a blue flip phone, nothing that is easy to track. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked wondering who would call me. No one called me!

"Why weren't you at school?" Raven's calm, yet panicked voice asked me.

I groaned. Did she always have to be protective? "Hanging out with Seth and his family," I admitted, not seeing a problem with it. Then again, I forgot who I was talking to. Raven with me was like Edward with Bella. Way too overprotective.

There was a pause, then I heard shifting. "I'll be there in five minutes," she yelled.

"Wait!" I tried but she'd hung up the phone before I could stop her. I guess she really hates vampires.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. "Why would she be overprotective of you? Isn't she just your friend isn't she?"

I shrugged. "Friend, protector, nosy bitch, what's the really difference?" I asked kicking my feet up. Four minutes and counting.

"Protector?" Jacob jumped in. I nodded. "You have a little girl as your protector! I could do that for you Ness!"

I rolled my eyes. "Anything you can do a girl can do in heels!" I sneered. "And it's Hannah!" I reminded him. Three minutes and counting.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he said as if I'd change my mind if he kept it up enough.

"I'm not going back idiot!" I sneered, feeling my child side coming out. "I'm a new person and proud!" I stuck my nose in the air.

"Sure, you are now. Just wait a few months, like you said, Nessie's in there and will feel the pull. My girl with be back by the end of the week," he said confidently.

"Ha!" I laughed. "Yeah, cause your girl would really do this." I turned and grabbed Seth's shirt, pulling his mouth to mine and giving him a heated kiss. It took at least a full sixty seconds for either of us to pull away. When I did I was breathless. "Dude! I love that!"

Seth smiled. "Dido girlie," he chuckled jokingly.

"You'll pay for that when Renesmee's back!" Jacob called. "She'll let me kick your ass to another planet!"

I rolled my eyes and was about to curse him out when there was a knock on the door. Esme got up and answered it. "Hello dear, how may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Move it leech!" A girl said.

I chuckled at Raven's term. "The half leech is in the living room Ray!" I yelled to her.

Raven almost immediately appeared in front of me. "Are you okay?" She asked quickly. "No one drank your blood," she lifted my chin and examined my neck. She nodded in approval. "No idiot mutts imprint on you?" She eyed Seth.

Said boy started having a laughing fit. "I knew I smelt wolf on you!" He claimed. "So you've decided to take on the challenge of taking care of a half vampire?"

Raven let out a growl. "I do whatever I wish mongrel! Unlike you and your sorry ass I have a purpose on this earth!" She snarled.

I sighed. "Here we go again, not the speech," I pleaded.

"What speech?" Emmett asked, dumbly.

And that got her started. "Children of the moon, like myself, were born for specific reasons, we always have a purpose. Mine is to protect Hannah until either of us die, which she won't," she added in the last bit quickly because she has so much pride in herself.

"So you're one of the real werewolves?" Edward asked, fascinated.

Raven nodded. "I only change on the full moon, before you ask," she looked at Emmett. "Now, if I'm correct, you are the people who she's been avoiding."

She glanced at me. "I'm fine," I assured her. "Seth just convinced me to tell them what happened at the orphanage."

"You okay?" Raven asked, her wolf senses falling and best friendness spiking.

I nodded. "Yeah, can we just get out of here?" I stood up and glanced around. "Being around all these vampires is making me claustrophobic."

Raven nodded. "Let's get you home then," she eyed everyone in the room. "I'll wait for you outside." She left quickly.

I looked at Seth. "I'll see you later right?" I asked him. "Or I'll call you later?"

Seth nodded. "Either I'll come by or call," he confirmed.

I smiled. "Awesome." I leaned down and kissed him quickly. "Well, the wolf calls, see you soon!" I said before running out. Well, that's done and over with, finally.

* * *

**That was so much harder than I thought it would be. Well, review I guess **

**~Bella ;)**


End file.
